cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hocus Pocus
|- | align=center colspan=2 |''Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'' Never Tickles The Sleeping Dragon |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Basic |- | Team Color || Aqua |- | Founded || July 15, 2009 |- | Official || August 1, 2009 |- | Founders || Leonardo da Vinci, Lord Voldermort, Lucius Morningstar, Renzen, Warmaniacs |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | Leader || Leonardo da Vinci |- | Head Of Houses || *Head of Gryffindor: Marginali *Head of Slytherin: Lucius Morningstar *Head of Ravenclaw: Warmaniacs *Head of Hufflepuff: RenZen |- | Hand of Houses || *Hand of Gryffindor: TBA *Hand of Slytherin: profihh *Hand of Ravenclaw: TBA *Hand of Hufflepuff: TBA |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Alliance Stats |- | Members || 26 |- | Total NS || 182,538 |- | Average NS || 7,021 |- | Nuke Count || 35 |- | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Important Links |- | IRC Channel || irc://irc.coldfront.net/HocusPocus |- | Alliance Forums || http://www.cnhocuspocus.co.cc/ |- | Alliance Blog || http://www.cnhocpoc.wordpress.com |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Foreign Affair |- | Protector || * - Farkistan |- | MDP Bloc || * - The Powerpuff Girls with: Octava Orden, Amazon Nation |- | PIAT || * - Filipino Heroes |- |} Hocus Pocus Alliance (HocPoc) was an Aqua team alliance formed by 5 brave men in sometimes in July 2009. The alliance was officially protected by Farkistan. Hocus' government said they would make sure that each of their members had the opportunity to be respected and rewarded. They also said they trained their members to be always on-time tech sellers as they didn't want delay any tech deals. Magic of Hocus Pocus Preamble Herby the undersigned nations of Hocus Pocus alliance believe each and everyone should play their part to make this alliance flourish. Hocus Pocus is an alliance that bound its members to come together with mutual views on unity and order. Last but not least, we are proud to be second Indonesian-based alliance in CyberNations. Admission Hocus Pocus is selective on the membership. However we will always believe that there is potential to grab from each member to make our alliance alive. Therefore Aqua team and other team color nations can join this alliance, and promise to be here in sad or happy. Requirement: *Change your alliance affiliation to “Hocus Pocus” *You are active in game. *You have IRC ID. *You cannot be engaged in any wars (whether defensive or offensive). *You must not be considered a rogue, terrorist or be on any ZI lists. *You must be in good standing with the Cyber Nations community and not have any unresolved issues. *You are a team player *you must at least can speak, read, write in Indonesian language and know about Indonesian culture If you are qualify for the above requirement, do visit the forum http://s1.zetaboards.com/Hocus_Pocus/index/ and visit the Sorting Hat Hall as you make a new topic: Title: Name | Application Description: Leave this empty Body Nation Name: Ruler Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Who recruit you?: "I, Name of Name, have read the Magic of Hocus Pocus and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance." The Rules of Hocus Pocus Every members of the Hocus Pocus Alliance should follow the Rules of Hocus Pocus: *OOC magical threats and attacks are strictly forbidden. *Never point your magic stick to other alliance members *Hocus Pocus members will treat all members of the Cyber Nations community, whether friend or foe, with respect. (even though they are muggles) *Hocus Pocus members who post on the CN Forum are reminded to abide by the rules and regulations of that forum. *Using impersonating spell to become other members of the Cyber Nations community is strictly forbidden. *Never look at others business using any magical power. It is outside of the in-game spying function, and is strictly forbidden. *You are not allowed to LIE. Be honest. *Hacking Spell is not only forbidden, but illegal. Expulsion & Leaving A member can be expelled from the alliance if they are not following the Rules of Hocus Pocus and by request of other alliances if you are really making a problem to the alliance. A member can leave the alliance if they already repay all its debt to the alliance and finish all the current deal as well as the problem between them and the alliance is settled. Governing Body The Structure The Leader The Headmaster: He is the one in charge of all alliance matter and holds the highest power in the alliance. He will serve as the alliance leader lifetime and cannot be removed. He has ultimate vote over anything regarding the move of the alliance. He should appoint 4 (four) Head of Houses in the alliance which are House of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (Foreign Affair, Defense, Internal Affair, Commerce). Houses of Government House of Gryffindor: Gryffindor values courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. The Head of Gryffindor will be appointed by The Headmaster. He will be in charge of alliance’s foreign affair stuffs. Head of Gryffindor will appoint one deputy or Vice Head. This house will only doing all the foreign stuffs, Vice Head of Gryffindor has the 2nd in command in the House, he will control diplomatic things regarding raiding problem and diplomat masking, while Head of Gryffindor has full authority in the House, he will control diplomatic things regarding treaties, keeping in touch with allies and so on. House of Slytherin: Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. The Head of Slytherin will be appointed by the Headmaster. He will be in charge of alliance’s defense stuffs. Head of Slytherin will appoint 2 Warlords to lead 2 Battalions in Hocus Pocus. This house will only doing all the defense stuffs. Head of Slytherin has full authority in the House; he will control defense stuffs like raiding matter with the help of House of Gryffindor. The Warlords, will lead 2 battalions on the Terracotta Guild. The 2 Battalions are The Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army. House of Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. Head of Ravenclaw will be appointed by the Headmaster. He will be in charge of alliance’s internal affair stuffs. Head of Ravenclaw will appoint 3 Directors (Recruitment, Education and Communication). This house will only doing all the internal affair stuffs, Head of Ravenclaw has the 1st in command in the House, he will control internal things like Recruitment, Education and Communication with the help of 3 directors. House of Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. Head of Hufflepuff will be appointed by the Headmaster. He will be in charge of alliance’s commerce stuffs. Head of Hufflepuff will appoint 2 Directors (Trade & Tech and Finance). This house will only doing all the commerce stuffs, Head of Hufflepuff has the 1st in command in the House, he will control commerce things like Resources trading, tech trading and finance, he will get the help of 2 directors. The Making of A Decision Hocus Pocus believe in democracy, and for every decision regarding the welfare of the alliance, we will decide it with the members concern and opinion. The final decision will be given by The Head Master and the Head of Houses. Removal The Head Master could not be removed. The Head Master can remove the head of houses if 60% of membership excluding the Head of House that is going to be removed agrees to remove him. Of course, every decision will be with consideration. Level of Membership As we stated above, we believe each nation has its own potential, and by showing their potential, we will be rewarding each member with status in the alliance who is not appointed or elected as part of the government. Promotion will be given in every 20 to 30 days by the Head Master and The Head of Houses. All these only require activity and involvement. Freshman: least access level to the forum. (Year 1-2) (Applicants) If you are new members from 0 to 20 days of alliance seniority or applicants, you will be fallen on this category. Promotion to next level requires 21 days in the alliance or after you have graduated from the Hocus Pocus Academia. In Freshmen, you can only see spam forum and academia. You need at least 3 recommendations from the Sophomore and/or 1 Head of House for promotion. Sophomore: minimum access level to the forum. (Year 3-4) (Normal Students) Promoted from Freshman and your alliance seniority is 21 to 60 days or normal member, you will fall on this category. Promotion to next level requires 61 days on the alliance and you are in need to show a huge amount of activity and getting involve in all kind of government work. In Sophomore, you can see what a member should be seeing. You need at least 3 recommendations from the Sophomore, 2 from Junior and/or 1 Head of House for promotion. Junior: medium access level to the forum. (Year 5-6) (Prefects) Promoted from Sophomore and your alliance seniority is 61 to 90 days, you will fall on this category. Promotion to next level requires 91 days on the alliance + amazing activity. You can be appointed as directors, vices and warlords. You know where the chamber of secrets is. You need at least 3 recommendations from the Sophomore, 3 from Junior, 1 from Senior and/or 1 Head of House for promotion. Senior: high access level to the forum. (Year 7 and Employment at Hocus Pocus) (Graduated Students & Staff of Hocus Pocus) Promoted from Junior and your alliance seniority is 91 to unlimited days, you also need to be tremendously active in this level, if not Head Master can be anytime downgrade you. This is the highest level of membership. You are the Head of House. You can be appointed as Head of House. You are role model of all the members. You can be chosen to be temporarily replacing the Head Master, if he or she needs to go on vacation. Possible Downgrade of Level of Membership If you are being inactive for certain amount of time, you will get a warning message from the Head Master and after the third warning message, your membership will be downgraded automatically and any position you hold that time will be given to others who are active. Flag and Team Color Hocus Pocus will use the flag of Indonesia and we will reside in Aqua Team. War Hocus Pocus will remain neutral in any kind of conflict. However if 90% of the membership is agree to go for war, then with The Head Master + 90% of the memberships vote + Head of Slytherin, the alliance should be able to go for aggression war. In case of any members getting raided by foreign nations, we will solve the problem diplomatically. Tech Raiding Hocus Pocus will not be doing raiding for 2 months. All members including the Head Master should follow the ‘Quidditch’ rules of Raiding: *You shall only use 2 x Cautious Ground Attack + Peace Offer to you target. *Your target can be in ANY COLOR and unaligned nations. *Hocus Pocus don't recognize ONE MAN alliance. *You cannot attack a nation with less than 7 days inactivity. *You must have the permission from The Head Master and Head of Slytherin. *You must put a standard tag on War Reason: Peaceful Raid. GA:HM (Head Master) or GA:HS (Slytherin) Amendments An amendment can be done if 80% of the membership + Head Master vote is agreed to the amendment to the charter. The discussion should last at a minimum of 15 days and maximum of 30 days. Minor changes will only included into Internal Law of Hocus Pocus. Announcements 1 August 2009 - DoE + protectorate Agreement Announcement with Fark 22 August 2009 - PIAT with Octava Orden 6 September 2009 - Upgrade PIAT with OO and replace to [[the powerpuff girls] mdp bloc] 30 Septermber 2009 - PIAT Announcement between HP and Filipino Heroes Hocus Tech Cycle Company we manage to sell around 2500 tech in August 2009 start from 1st to 26th. and still a few hundreds more soon to be sent when the slots are expiring. So far Hocus Pocus Tech Cycle Company has sold around 4500 technologies within a short period of 50 days. and we hope every month we can distribute minimum 2000 tech. our primary buyers are mostly from Farkistan, Grämlins, TOP, the Family, kronos, and many more. 95% of our techs are send on time-ly and 4% are send with 1 day delay... 1% is customer faults because they delete the aid screen, so we couldn't know who to send the tech to them. Our Office do register!:P Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Mediamass